Shyly Afraid
by Ereminion
Summary: Kathryn is extremely shy, scared to speak and make friends. What happens when she meets Jacob Black? Will he break her out of her shell or hurt her even more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey, this is my first story so please be nice! ****J**

I sat alone at a table, pushing food around my tray. I was dreading the upcoming class where everyone was presenting a project. I hated talking in front of groups of people. I hated talking in front of anyone who I didn't really know, not to mention how awkward I sounded when I did.

The bell was about to ring, so I picked up my tray, walked to the trash can, threw the leftovers away, and started my way to my locker. I opened it, and took out my poster for the presentation. I heard the chatter of other students, so I quickly shut my locker door and walked with my head down towards the classroom.

When I reached the room, I made my way to my assigned seat in the back row, farthest seat to the left. The class slowly filled up while I chewed on my pencil, a nervous habit of mine. I caught glances of everyone else's projects, and started to freak out, seeing how neat and organized everyone's were. I'm going to mess up, be laughed at, and fail! I just know it, I thought while I gnawed on my pencil even harder.

The bell rang and anyone standing, sat, and the teacher, Mrs. Harris, rose from her desk and stood in front of the main white board. Mrs. Harris was about thirty years old, with a few wrinkles here and there. She had shoulder length light brown hair and was average height. She was strict and had no tolerance for talking. This made me worry even more than usual.

In Mrs. Harris' hand were the hated popsicle sticks that had the names of every student in class. "Before we begin, I would like everyone to know that we will be continuing the presentations into the next class because there will not be enough time this block," she explained with a stern expression on her face.

She reached for a random stick in the bundle held together by a rubber band. I crossed my fingers, watching others do the same, while everyone prayed to not be the unlucky soul who had to present first.

The suspense was killing me as she slowly brought the name written in marker up to eye level. After a few seconds of her scanning the name, she said, "Jacob Black," aloud.

I watched as the giant Quileute boy in the desk before me groaned quietly before standing slowly to delay his presentation. He was taller than most of La Push population, and was very muscular. It wasn't very surprising to me, seeing as Jacob hangs out with the infamous Sam Uley 'Gang'. I don't really have a problem with them, seeing as I've never spoken to any of the members before, but I have heard many rumors about them.

When Jacob reached the board, he took four magnets and placed each one on a corner of his organized poster explaining the topic given to him by Mrs. Harris, Quileute legends, according to the title written in large print on the top .

After finishing with the magnets, he turned around to face the class, Jacob's eyes were closed as he took a deep breath. When his eyes opened, the were staring straight at me. His chocolate brown eyes filled with shock while they stared into my big sky blue eyes. Many different emotions flickered across them, with the shock never leaving.

"Hurry up Mr. Black. We don't have all day," Mrs. Harris snapped impatiently.

"Yeah, sorry," Jacob said, shaking his head slightly and turning his body towards the poster, pointing at a picture of an Indian Chief.

Jacob began explaining the legends quickly, legends we already knew. Event though I've only been here a few years, I know every legend by heart, so it didn't surprise me when everyone tuned out.

The rest of the class went by pretty quickly, although I was too distracted by the way Jacob looked at me. When I moved here, some kids made an effort to talk to me, but I was too scared that I was going to sound stupid or that they would leave me if I got too close.

After a few days, everyone gave up hope on me. It wasn't like I didn't want friends, trust me, I do, I've always wished I had friends. Everyone began ignoring me, so it really surprised me when Jacob began sneaking glances at me.

When the bell rang, I was relieved that I didn't have to present that day. I gathered my things and began walking towards the door. I stepped outside and started walking to my last class of the day.

Jacob appeared next to me, making me jump. I looked up towards his face to see him smiling down at me.

"Hey, I'm Jacob," he said while we continued to walk.

"Hi. I'm Kathryn, but you can call me Kat if you want," I replied, surprised I didn't just say a small hi. I saw his smile get even bigger, if that's possible.

"What class do you have next?" he asked.

"Art, and shouldn't you be going to your class?" I asked him back.

"My class is this way."

"Oh," I weakly said. Seeing that I wasn't going to say anything else, he opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped walking.

He looked at me curiously as I took a few steps backwards.

"Sorry, it's the art room," I said as I pointed to the classroom we just passed. I rushed into the room and into my seat, with my heart pounding.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hi! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I thought i would only like get one review but i got five! Sorry if i ever take long to upload, but i only have a tablet and i can't upload on that so i sorta gotta sneak onto the computer in my mom's room! She probably wouldn't care but I would feel really awkward if she read this... Anyway, here's the next chapter! **

Throughout art, I didn't pay much attention to what the teacher was explaining, something about some famous painting. I was mostly thinking about Jacob. I continued to wonder, and freak out, about the way Jacob looked at me and how he actually made an effort to talk to me.

I was the lonely freak who refused to make any friends. I didn't stand up for myself, making me an easy target for those in bad moods. I almost never take any of the insults personally, but sometimes it gets so bad that I lock myself in a bathroom and cry for hours.

I began to doubt Jacob's intentions. Yes, he seemed to want to be my friend, but it could all just be some sort of sick joke for the Sam Uleys Gang's entertainment in this boring town. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell, signaling the end of the school day. I grabbed my art supplies and headed towards my locker. A few steps out of the room, and I saw Jacob rushing towards me in the sea of students. He smiled when he spotted me.

"Hey Kat," he exclaimed excitedly.

"Hi," I whispered, looking towards the floor to avoid his gaze.

He opened his mouth to say more, but I stopped walking, realizing we passed my locker. Deja vu.

"Sorry, my locker," I pointed to the tall, skinny metal with peeling grey paint. I turned around and walked the short distance to it before turning the lock to my combination.

"Deja vu, he spoke my thoughts out loud. I gave him a small, apologetic smile while opening my locker and putting the necessary supplies into my book bag.

"So how was your day so far?" Jacob asked as I slammed my stubborn locker shut and walked towards the door.

"Good," I mumbled, watching as he opened the door leading to the drizzling outside, and held it for me. He waited patiently while I looked at him surprised. I realized what he was doing, and rushed outside, blushing.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Um, no thanks," I replied, wanting to walk alone to have time to collect my thoughts.

"Oh, ok," he said, disappointed," See you tomorrow."

"Sure, bye," I said, scurrying away, faintly hearing him say 'bye'.

I slowed my pace when I was out of the school parking lot, breathing a sigh of relief. Maybe I should ignore him, and he'll go away. Or maybe if I talk to him for a bit, he will see how boring I am and leave me alone.

I decided to go with the second choice, not wanting to encourage him with the ignoring. I'm not going to get attached to him, seeing as it might actually be a joke. Him and the gang will probably find a way to humiliate me in the end, anyway. It wasn't anything new.

Stepping into my driveway, I cut off my rambling mind and prepared it for the chaos of my home. I could hear all the noise before I even opened the door. When I walked through the door and in the living room. I immediately say my ten year old brother, Chris playing some zombie game with my thirteen year old step-brother, Gabe. They had the TV blasting while screaming or cheering at it. My six year old half sister, Lizzie, was in the corner with her dolls while her other toys were placed hazardly around the room.

I said a quick hi to Lizzie and walked to my room, hearing loud music coming. There are two beds placed in opposite corners of the room, my bed closest to the door, with neon green sheets and pillows with a black, fluffy blanket. The other, pink and black, belongs to my sister Erin. Erin is about one year younger than me at the age of sixteen. Next to each bed were identical dressers and there was random pieces of furniture scattered throughout the room, along with some dirty clothes.

Before my twenty year old step-sister , Cece, moved out, I shared this room with her, and Erin shared with Lizzie. I actually preferred it this way, seeing as my dad and step-mom go out every Friday night, to keep a 'healthy relationship'. Then it was just me and the kids with Erin and her numerous boyfriends doing things I'd rather not mention.

I sat on my bed, reaching over onto my nightstand for the book i was currently reading. I scooted against the wall my bed was next to, and pulled my legs up. I began to read where I left off. After a few paragraphs, I couldn't concentrate with Erin sitting on her bed, singing loudly and off-key with the music playing. She was on her stomach, typing away on her laptop, occasionally stopping when her phone vibrated.

I huffed loudly, hoping she would get the point. Unfortunately, she ignored me or could not hear me over the horrid singing. "Erin, turn down the music, and _please _shut up!" I shouted over the music.

Erin looked over at me and scowled. "Excuse me, this is my room too!" she screamed back.

I glared at her before going back to my book. Erin continued with the singing and I tried to focus on the book. I gave up, slamming my book back onto the nightstand, and walked downstairs, toward the living room. Everyone was still in the same position so I sat on the couch behind the boys playing the video game.

I watched the TV trying to follow what was going on. It became too confusing so I settled on just staring at the computer, waiting for dinner. I didn't have to wait long, because a few minute later, my step-mom, Linda, called everyone to the dinning room to eat.

I stood on my feet, only to be pushed back onto the couch by the kids rushing to the dining room. I sighed softly before standing back up. The living room was large, a long table with with a chair on each end and three chairs on each side. Every chair except two were filled. My dad and Linda sat at each end, Lizzie, Chris and Gabe on one side, Erin on the other. I sat in the seat between Erin and my dad, picking up my fork and beginning to eat. I kept my head down, not looking at anyone.

"So how was everyone's day?" my dad asked all of us.

"It was really fun! We did an experiment with salt and soap, and I spilt it in this girl, Sally's, lap. I said I did it on accident, but I was lying, and the teacher actually believed me! Can you believe it? Sally knew I did it on purpose and tried to tell the teacher, but the teacher didn't listen to her! I als-," Chris trailed off, seeing the disapproving look on our dad's face.

Gabe mumbled a fine while Erin started. "Well today, I got an A on my big History test today. I didn't think I would do good, but I did! And I got picked for the English spelling bee this year. My test results were the highest in the grade!" she stated excitingly.

"Well, that's nice," my dad said, with a fake smile on his face. He turned around and looked expectantly at Lizzie, not even bothering to hear what I had to say. "What did you do Lizzie?"

"I got the student of the month award! The ceremony is tomorrow! You're coming, right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Dad said, smiling brightly.

"But, Dad, tomorrow is the basketball championship! You already said you were going to go!" Chris cried.

"Well, I'll come to the next game," Dad said, waving his hand in dismissal.

"You can't! It's the last game!" Chris shouted, a hurt expression on his face.

"You do NOT raise you voice at me, understand?" he shouted back. Chris just slumped down in his seat, shaking his head up and down, defeated. Lizzie stuck her tongue out at him, while she thought no one was looking. "Now, Lizzie, what were you saying?" he continued, not even sparing a second glance at any of us.

I looked around, seeing Erin glaring, Chris picking at his food, and Gabe shaking his head. I followed Gabe's action, and stood up, dumping my uneaten food into the trashcan, my appetite gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! I've been having internet problems, and I also blame it on laziness! I'm sorry ): This chapter is extremely boring and short, I am sorry, again! Ah, also if you haven't read **_**The Hunger Games**_** and your planning to or whatever, there is a spoiler from the first book, but I put warnings there, if you don't want to read that part! **

**Does anyone have midnight premier tickets to hunger games? I wish I did… I love the hunger games :D My name, thexinfernalxgames is after that. That and the series The Infernal Devices :D Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts! Constructive criticism is welcome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or The Hunger Games, but I wish I did :/**

The next morning, I woke up to the high pitched scream of the alarm clock. I grumbles a bit and reached for the clock, nearly falling out of the bed as I did so.

When the hated item no longer made a sound, I sat up slowly, rubbing away any sleep left in my eyes. Looking around, I saw the sun barely peaking through the horizon, and Erin in her bed, still sleeping, while snoring slightly.

I sighed softly before untangling myself from the sheets, and dragging myself into the bathroom, wanting to hurry. When Erin wakes up, it will be impossible to get even five minutes in the bathroom, before she comes, demanding me to leave.

The bathroom was cold, but warmed up from the steam of the hot shower. I began my morning routine, taking a quick shower, drying my hair and brushing my teeth, then walking back to my room. Erin just woke up, and while I was walking towards my dresser, she sent me a disgusted look and scrambled to the bathroom.

My eyes rolled at her attitude and I opened my dresser, putting on simple jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, over that, a grey sweatshirt, and some socks. I glanced at the clock, seeing I had about fifteen minutes left.

I walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen, where U then took a glass cup off the shelf in front of me. I took chocolate milk out of the fridge, and poured myself a cup. I quickly swallowed my allergy medicine and chugged down the rest of the milk, then placed it in the sink.

Looking at the clock, I shrugged my shoulders. I had ten more minutes, so I began to read my book in the living room. After about a chapter, it was time to start walking to school. I grabbed my black and white converse from near the door, and slipped them on. I pulled the grey hood over my head and announced my departure. As expected, there was no reply, so I slipped out the front door, and closed it softly behind me.

The walk to the only high school in La Push was short, but I took my time to enjoy the sound of the rain falling from the sky and the feeling of tiny water droplets hitting my sweatshirt. I know I should hate the rain, seeing as it never stops here, but I feel the exact opposite. Rain is calm and soothing. It washes away the past and brings you to the present. If I could, I would spend every day of my life, cuddled up near a large window, reading a book and drinking some hot chocolate. But with the life I live, I almost never get any peace or quiet.

When I arrived at the school, I was different crowds of people hanging in the parking lot, none to which I belonged to. I silently weaved my way through the students, making my way towards the library.

The library is small, with only a couple people in there, either studying or finishing up on last minute homework. I sat down at one of the small, round tables, and took out the book I was reading earlier.

I was getting to an exciting part in my book, _The Hunger Games. _***SPOILER* **Katniss had just heard Rue scream, and I felt tears coming to my eyes. Because I read this book before, I knew what was coming and it still made me sad.

As soon as Rue was hit with the spear, ***END OF SPOILER* **I heard a loud thump from the seat across from mine. I jumped and furiously blinked my eyes, trying to diminish any evidence of tears.

Sitting in front of me was on of Jacob Black's best friends. I stared at him, waiting for an explanation as to why he was here.

"Hey, your Kat, right?" he said, looking at me expectantly. I slowly shook my head up and down, still confused. "I'm Quil."

I continued to stare at him, lifting the corner of my mouth slightly, to let him know I had heard. He grinned, and continued to talk.

"What class do you have next?" he questioned.

I bit my lip, thinking for a second, before replying, "Umm, science." His smile brightened and I became even more confused.

"Me too! I never noticed you! Do we have any more classes together?" he exclaimed. I shook my head yes. "Really? Which ones?"

"Uh, every class except social studies and English," I murmured, looking down at my hands, freaked out at his enthusiasm.

"Wow. I never noticed. That's so cool!" I swear I heard him whisper, 'That means she has more classes with Jacob, too!' I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, only to see him looking at the clock on the wall. "We should probably get going. Class is about to start, and it looks like you still need to go to your locker," he said, glancing at the book bag next to my feet.

"Oh, yeah. Bye, It was nice talking to you?" I stated, but the last part came out like a question.

"It was nice talking to you, too! See you in class!" he rushed out the door. I stared at where he was previously sitting, still confused as to why he was talking to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry, again, for not uploading sooner! I haven't had any time to get on to the computer, but I am hoping I'll be able to upload more regularly. **

After leaving the library, I quickly scampered my way through the hall, head down. I entered the classroom where my science class is held, lifting my head up for a few seconds to search for my usual seat. During those few seconds, I saw Jacob and Quil, sitting side by side at their table, waving their hands like maniacs.

I blushed, quickly lowering my head, hoping my hair would cover my cheeks. I rushed to my seat, which happens to be across the room from Jacob and Quil. I sat silently, pulling out the required materials.

The class went on as it usually did, except I swear I could feel eyes on me the whole time, making me fidget, uncomfortably a few times. When the bell shrilled, I gathered my things slowly, like I sometimes do, to avoid being trampled by the stampede of kids who were wanting to have some time to talk to friends, which wasn't hard, considering how small the school was, and how you usually had a few minutes left when you do make it to your next class.

When all my things were packed, I stood, surprised when I spotted Jacob standing near the door, watching me. I blushed again, silently cursing at how easy it was to make me do that. He smiled when he saw that I had seen him, and waited patiently was I cautiously made my way to him.

"Hey, Kat! How has your morning been?" he asked expectantly, walking much slower than his usual pace, to keep up with me.

"Umm, good I guess?" I replied, my head slightly turned away from him, watching my feet, hoping not to trip and embarrass myself.

"Awesome! I was wondering… Would you like to sit with me and my friends during lunch today?"

I almost forgot to continue to walk for a second, but continued on, hoping he didn't notice. Why would he ask me that? Did he not see how boring I was and how I hardly talked? No one is ever interested in trying to get to know me. Why would he? Is this still some kind of trick?

Realizing he asked the question quite a while ago, I quickly tried to answer. "Umm… uh s-sorry… umm… s-sure?" I stuttered out, embarrassed, feeling another blush rising to my cheeks.

"Cool! See you then!" he replied while turning to the opposite side I was, and entering the classroom there.

I continued walking, passing a few more classrooms, before I heard snickering to my left, in the almost silent hallway. I spared a quick glance, seeing that it was one of the popular girls. Twitching my head a certain way to curtain my face with hair, I tried to keep walking and ignore them but I still heard what they said.

"I can't believe Jake was talking to her! I mean, look at her clothes! And I have never heard her talk before. She is really ugly, too. Jakey is just too nice for his own good! Well whatever, he'll ditch her soon enough." she continued to annoyingly giggle to her friend next to her. I clenched my hands a bit, sparing one last glance.

Both girls had obviously dyed their hair blonde, seeing how they were full Quileute, and I could see their roots. They had clothes that completely disobeyed the dress code. Spaghetti-strapped tank-tops, showing off way too much cleavage, and extremely short shorts, that could easily be mistaken for underwear. I don't understand how they could wear that, especially in this cold weather.

When I could no longer see or hear them, I let my hands relax and walked into my classroom. I took my seat, and waited for class to begin.

Morning classes went on with no important events, and I was slowly making my way to the cafeteria, my packed lunch in one hand. As I entered the loud room, I stood, probably looking stupid, searching for a table filled with unusually large Quileute boys.

I spotted them quickly, along with the help of Quil, once again waving at me, his hand seen about the crowd of sitting students. I covered my face with hair again, and walked over to the table.

I stood for a second when I reached the table, not knowing where I was allowed to sit.

"Here, I saved you a seat," Jacob patted a seat between him and his other best friend, Embry. I smiled and sat down, shifting uncomfortably. I placed my lunchbox on the table, which was covered tons of food, more than normal for teenage boys.

"Kat, this is Embry, Quil, whom I'm sure you already know, Seth, Jared, and Paul," Jacob said, pointing out the people when calling their names. I lifted my hand moving it back and forth a little, and smiling a small smile.

Seth waved back, a lot more enthusiastic than me, Jared and Embry smiled, and Paul continued to eat food.

"Hey, Jake's told us a lot about you," Embry, who was to my right, said. How has he down that? I haven't told him much about me, but I still smiled and shook my head.

"Do you have any siblings? I do. Leah's kinda mean when you first meet her, but she's a good person inside!" Seth was looking over, grinning.

"Umm, y-yeah. I have a sister and brother, umm.. a half-sister, a step-sister, a-and a umm step-brother," I replied, then I panicked, hoping they heard me. I said it quite softly and I wasn't sure if they heard me over the chattering of other students.

Thankfully, they did, and Embry said, "Wow, that's a lot of kids. Must be a busy house."

I bit my lip, nodding my head, embarrassed. "Y-yeah, it is."

I saw Jacob open his mouth in the corner of my eye, I'm guessing he was about to ask me another question, but I felt a cold liquid hit my head, accompanied by something slimy.

"Oops," a voice giggled," Sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for like two months or however long it was! School's been out for awhile, but I've been real busy. My b-day was near the end of June and I got a new charger and battery for my old laptop so now I have my own computer to upload on :D Hopefully I can upload more, and I know I said that last time, but now I don't really have any plans until the end of this month so I'm free until then I'd also like to thank those who have reviewed: MockingjayPaean (twice), cocalovu, babygurl1944 (twice), Huntress of the sky, Cupcakes and Love16, anna-marie-diamondheart-900 (twice), Pretty Monster Princess, Rio lover, and the anonymous reviews :D And also, thanks to everyone who has alerted/favorited this story or me! I don't think anyone actually reads author notes so I will just stop it here… **

It took me a few seconds to realize what happened, but when I did, I felt Jacob shaking beside me, and saw everyone else at the table jumping up and moving to drag Jacob away. The only sounds in the whole cafeteria were Jacob's friends, urgently telling him to calm down, and my chattering teeth, from the coldness.

I felt myself slowly standing up. My movements were a bit robotic and I was staring straight ahead, not really seeing or processing what had happened. I walked at a normal pace towards the cafeteria doors that lead to the hallway, feeling stares on my back, and no longer hearing any of the abnormally large, teenage, Quileute boys, so I assumed they have already dragged Jacob, along with his strange shaking problem out of the other door, the one which leads outside.

As I pushed open, and walked out of the doors I had been heading for, I continued my robotic walk to the closest girls' restroom. A few students lingering in the halls gave me a weird look, presumably because of how I had food decorating my look.

The small bathroom was empty when I entered, and I made my way to one of the few mirrors, and stared at my reflection. My usually curly, although sometimes frizzy, hair was limp and sticky with what smelled like strawberry milk. A few spaghetti noodles remained in my hair, but most of them ended up on my clothes. Tomato sauce was splattered everywhere. My perfectly good clothes are now probably ruined. It may be impossible to get these stains out.

After the inspection, I didn't bother to clean up, but rather walked into one of the stalls, locking myself in. A few more seconds pass, and I feel the emotions I was suppressing, tumble out. The tears I had been unconsciously holding back fell. They were half from sadness, half anger. I just don't understand how anyone could be so mean! I'm not aware of anything I did wrong. I thought back to when I was in the cafeteria, and realized the girl who had dumped her whole lunch on me was the girl who had been making fun of me in the hallway. I came to the conclusion that it was because of Jacob. The girl had sounded like she has some weird, stalker-ish crush on him, an obsession strong enough that I wouldn't be surprised if she watched him sleep at night.

Perhaps it would be best if I just began to ignore him and all his friends from now on. Maybe then would that girl leave me alone? I already had to deal with my dysfunctional family, so why would I need any more problems? Besides, if my sister, Erin, were to ever find out that I had become friends with Jacob and his group, she would find some way to turn them against me. Although becoming friends with Jacob would make me less lonely, that is only one pro compared to the many cons I could find.

Finally coming to the decision that it would be best for me and everyone else, I will no longer hang out and talk to Jacob Black. Nodding to myself, I left the stall and began to peel the noodles from my clothes. After I threw them all in the trash can, I walked towards one of the sinks. I rinsed my hair the best that I could with the limited space and supplies that I had, and tied the wet hair up into a loose bun on the top of my head with a spare hair tie I usually kept around my wrist for emergencies. I then peeled off the ruined sweatshirt I had been wearing, revealing my, thankfully, clean t-shirt. I proceeded to tie the sweatshirt around my waist, hoping to cover up any stains higher up on my jeans.

Backing up as far as the cramped restroom allowed, I checked my outfit to make sure I was as presentable as possible. I was still quite a mess, but I looked much better than I had when I first left the cafeteria. Knowing I couldn't do anything more, I exited the ladies' room, scampered into the almost empty lunch room to grab my lunch box, before heading to my next class.

Jacob did not show up for the rest of the day, nor did his friends, but I felt that this way it would be much easier to avoid them all. News spreads fast around this tiny school, so I wasn't surprised when all I could hear in my last classes of the day were whispers about the incident. I was more uncomfortable than usual; almost all eyes were on me. Some of the gazes were sympathetic, some were just curious as to what I did to get on the girl's bad side, but others were glares, which emitted from the other populars.

I was bewildered that nothing other than the staring and whispering took place, but also relieved. When it was time to go home, I untied the gray sweatshirt from my waist and put it back on, not really caring what I looked like at the moment, I just didn't want to be freezing from the rain pounding outside.

I walked back to my house, and onto the porch, where I could no longer get wet, but before I could walk in, I was painfully slammed into the wall next to the front door. Standing in front of me was Erin. She is, unfortunately, taller than me, even though she's younger, and she is wearing heels, which also gave her a boost. Her hair is in soft waves, and not a strand is out of place. She is also wearing the same type of clothing as the girl who dumped food on me. Her face, though, did not match her outfit and hair. Her expression was enraged; I swear I could even almost see flames in her eyes. Her long, perfectly manicured nails are dug roughly into my shoulders, and one of her heels is crushing my right foot, with enough force to leave a bruise.

"Why the fuck are you trying to steal Jake from Heather?" Heather? Oh, that must be the popular girl. "He is _her_ boyfriend. Besides, you know how much of a loser you are and how you could never be in the same league of someone as hot as Jake! You're ugly, and boring, and such a nerd! God, you've never even had a boyfriend! Jake would never like you, so why don't you just go back to being the little anti-social bookworm that you are, or you'll wish that you were never born!" When she lifted her heel of my injured foot, and took a step back I thought she was done. I was wrong.

By the time I realized what was happening, Erin had already lifted her hand, and brought it across my cheek with a loud _smack_. Before I had time to recover, Erin had stomped one last time on my already throbbing foot, she then marched back into our home, slamming the door shut. I stood frozen for a second, but then the pain came.

I raised my hand to the cheek Erin had hit. That was a bad idea, as soon as my hand touched my face, I hissed and pulled away. Slowly dripping down my fingers was a bright red liquid. Erin must have also scratched me when she slapped me.

I sighed, and inched to the edge of the porch, sliding my hand out to wash off the blood. When it was clean, I limped the few steps to the door and turned the knob, only to find that Erin had locked me out. I groaned, and pulled up the hood on my sweatshirt that had fallen, and made my way to the back door. The back door was almost never locked. It may seem dangerous, but here in La Push, crimes of breaking in are unheard of. Halfway to the door- I would have been there already if it wasn't for the limping- I could feel eyes on me from the forest. I stopped walking for a second, freaked out, but when I looked in the direction I thought the stare was coming from, all I, barely, saw was a chocolate brown blur between the trees. I continued to gaze into the forest, seeing if I could catch a glimpse of whatever was there, but when I saw no more movement I continued for the door.

**A/N: Was it good? Bad? I haven't written in a while so it might be pretty bad. But anyway, please review! It means a lot to me Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I didn't upload so late this time! (: I read through the previous chapters of this story, and found a lot of mistakes -_- So after I'm finished with it, I'm going to maybe go back and edit :P This chapter is a little longer than the rest. Not by much, but it still is! But thank you .wonderland16, PiperMcLean351, anna-marie-diamondheart-900, nene82743, Pretty Monster Princess, ucancallmebob, and the two guests for reviewing ^.^ I had a silent fangirl moment when I saw them . Do any of you read my author's notes? Just wondering. Do any of you like OHSHC? I'm thinking of maybe writing a story for that (:**

When I had entered through the back door, I had to walk through the living room to get to the stairs. Chris, Gabe, and Lizzie were all in the same positions as before, playing a video game, or playing with toys. Chris and Gabe's eyes never strayed from the TV, but Lizzie eyed my injured cheek for a second, before shrugging, and looking away.

I walked to one of the three bathrooms in the house, and one of the two upstairs that is shared by the daughters of the house. I had seen that my bedroom door was shut, probably locked by Erin like she had done with the front door, before I closed myself into the normal sized bathroom.

I cleaned my cheek with the small first aid kit located under the sink, and when I did what I could, I walked back downstairs, not wanting to bother Erin. Dinner was ready shortly after. We all sat in our usual seats, and the conversation started out as it always did, with Dad asking how our day went, then ignoring everyone except Lizzie. Erin was glaring at me the entire time, and it didn't help that I was sitting right next to her, for she kept 'accidentally' kicking me.

I finished my homework in the living room, and then quickly went to bed, so Erin could not talk to me. The next morning I had set my alarm clock a bit earlier than usual, so I could secretly use some of Erin's makeup to help conceal the scratch she had created. I was never one to use makeup, so it wasn't the best job, but it would have to do.

I got dressed quickly after that, trying to leave the house before Erin waked up. I took my allergy pill, and ate a piece of toast, and succeeded in my goal of avoiding my evil sister for the morning.

As soon as I stepped out the door, though, I realized getting to school early may give Jacob a chance to try to talk to me. I decided to take the long route to school, and I had made it into my first class right as the bell rung. I thanked God when I found out that in all of my morning classes, my seat was far from those of Jacob's and his friends'. Jacob had tried talking to me multiple times between classes, but I was always the first out the door.

Lunch was a different matter. While I was stopping at my locker, trying to quickly retrieve my lunch, planning to eat outside, hidden behind a tree, Jacob had finally caught me.

"Kat, why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me and I'll fix it!" he pleaded. I made the mistake of looking over at him, flashing him my injured cheek. All day I had managed to keep it hidden behind my hair, but when I turned my head, my hair had flown back.

"Kathryn! Are you alright? What happened? Who did you this to you?" he panicked. His eyes filled with worry and he moved his hand to gently touch my cheek. I flinched from the human contact but Jacob saw it another way. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He quickly brought his arm back to his side.

"J-Jacob, it's fine. You didn't hurt me. Um, I fell down yesterday, a-and a branch scratched me. Y-yeah, that's all. Um, I have to g-go." I said in a higher than normal pitched voice. I turned away from Jacob, ready to sprint away, but I felt a really warm hand grab my wrist.

"Kathryn, what's wrong? Did something else happen yesterday? Please tell me!" He voice sounded desperate, and it broke my heart to do so, but I yanked my arm away, and ran away. I was relieved, but also saddened that I heard no footsteps chasing after me.

Only when I had made it to my destination- outside, at the edge of the woods surrounding the school- did I stop for a much needed breath. When my lungs no longer burned, I walked a few feet into the woods, enough to not be visible from the school, but not so far that I would become lost. I found a tree that I could comfortably sit against, and decided that I would skip class, so I did not have another run in with Jacob.

To be honest, although it was a little sweet, I found it creepy the way he was speaking to me. I've only known him for about two days and he was already acting a bit like a clingy boyfriend. He shouldn't be that worried about me. Something strange was going on.

The day he was presenting the project, he stopped and stared at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. That doesn't just happen to normal people. He has never spoken a word to me since the day I had moved to La Push, but now he acts as if he can't stand to not be around me. The day I had sat with him at lunch, and Heather had dumped the food on me, he began shaking like he was having a seizure. His friends acted like that had happened before, and he was dragged outside, and gone for the rest of the day. When he had grabbed my arm earlier today, his hand had been unnaturally warm. And if I think back, I think he was actually shakin-

My thoughts were cut off when I heard talking, and it was getting closer. When I'm scared, I can't scream or move, I just freeze up. That is exactly what had happened with Erin. Oh, God, I hope whoever is coming doesn't see me. What if it's a killer? I'm going to die. I'm going to totally- wait, those voices. They sound familiar.

Once they got closer, I figured out the voices belonged to Jacob and Quil. I remained still, not wanting to attract their attention. What were they doing out here? Wait, are they talking about me?

"Quil, tell me who touched my Kat!" I heard Jacob ask, sounding as if he's about to explode. Did he say _my _Kat? Since when was I his?

"Fine, but you're not going to like it. It was Heather's best friend, Erin. I don't know why she was at Kat's house, but she was yelling at Kat and then I saw Erin slap her. I ran away after that." No one in this school knows I'm Erin's older sister. Erin threatened me to never speak a word about being related, and no one really questioned it much. I had entered the high school a few weeks after Erin, and not many people noticed me. Our last name is also very common. There were about twenty other students who had the last name 'Smith'. What was Quil doing near my house?

"How dare _anyone _touch my imp-" his statement was stopped short when a quiet sneeze erupted from me. Damn, I was just beginning to find out what was going on, stupid allergies. What was he going to say? And how did he hear that? It was barely audible to myself.

I heard the sound of crunching leaves close by, and I squeezed my eyes shut for a brief second, before opening them back up to see the faces of Jacob and Quil.

"Kat, what are you doing out here?" Quil questioned. I shrugged my shoulders weakly, scratching the top of my head and looking away.

"Kathryn, why didn't you tell me Erin was the one who hurt you? Did she go to your house just to hurt you?" Jacob asked softly, trying not to scare me, but I could see the anger in his eyes.

"W-why were you at my house, Quil?" I asked, ignoring Jacob's questions. I wasn't ready to answer them yet. Jacob and Quil both exchanged a look, before Quil began to make up an obvious lie.

"I was um, walking to my friend's house. He lives near you." Quil responded, his eyes wondering.

"Who?" I asked quietly, tilting my head to one side.

"Bob. Yes, I was visiting my friend Bob Joe." I gave him a disbelieving glance, and saw Jacob try to subtly elbow him in the side for using the worst name anyone could probably think of when saying a lie.

"You haven't answered my questions yet, Kat," Jacob began giving me puppy dog eyes. Puppy dog eyes that he probably constantly rehearsed in front of a mirror. I doubt anyone could resist.

"E-Erin is my, umm, s-sister," I muttered, looking away, I had only answered one of the questions asked by Jacob, but I don't think they noticed. They both stared at me, eyes wide, jaws dropped.

"How… How could you be related to someone like _her._ You're nothing alike!" Quil asked in amazement. Jacob however, looked as if he grew madder, and began with his shaking again.

**A/N: This chapter might be a bit confusing… It is one in the morning, but I can't sleep because I had too much caffeine today xD I'm a bit hyper. But I didn't upload really late so I'm happy about that ^.^ I didn't re-read this chapter, so it probably has a bunch of mistakes :P Review please! It makes me happy~ and maybe I will update sooner if I get reviews :3 Constructive criticism welcome! But no flames please~**


End file.
